Five No's and One Yes
by Hypnotoad76
Summary: Five times Annie turns down a proposal and one time she accepts. Based off a prompt on M/M.


**May 2010**

"We're going to have such fun in Delaware," Vaughn told her.

"Yeah," Annie said uncertainly as they drove away from campus. She stared out the window as they drove down Main Street, passing the free trade coffee shop she used to get lattes at with Britta and Shirley. They passed the music store, where Pierce had once asked her if he should buy a tuba because women banged musicians. Then the arts and crafts store, where she had helped Abed and Troy get supplies to make scenery for Abed's movies. Then the cinema, where the group had seen a screening of _The Exorcist_ and Jeff held her hand during the scary parts…

"Stop the car Vaughn."

"What's wrong Mountain Flower?"

"Stop the car," she repeated more forcefully. The car screeched to a halt as she took a deep breath before turning to face Vaughn. "I can't go with you. I'm sorry, but I love it here and I can't leave, even if it's to follow you. I'm so sorry."

Vaughn sighed sadly, hating that she wasn't coming with him and that their relationship had now run its course. But he cared deeply for her, and would rather her stay behind and be happy, then come with him and be miserable. He nodded his head before turning the car around to bring her back to campus.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**March 2011**

Annie sat in her kitchen, staring at the letter in her hands from the University of Chicago. It was fairly long, but Annie had stopped reading after the first three sentences, when she learned she had been accepted for the fall 2011 semester. They were even offering her a scholarship to help her with tuition.

She had applied during the beginning of the second semester of her first year at Greendale, almost on a lark to see if she could actually get in. And after hearing she was weight listed she forgot about it. She was shocked that they had reconsidered her after all this time. But here it was in black and white: she had gotten in.

She should have been jumping for joy. The University of Chicago was one of the best schools in the country. With a degree from there she would be miles ahead if she went to grad school or got a job once she graduated. She had dreamed of going to a top school ever since she was a kid, and now her dream had come true.

But while her old dream had now come true, her current reality was much different now than it was when she'd dreamed of going away to school. For the first time ever she had friends. Good friends that meant the world to her. While some might think it foolish to give up a first rate education for mere friends, Annie knew how precious true friendship was. After being alone for so long, having people truly care for you was a precious gift.

With that Annie crumpled up the letter and threw it in the trash. Greendale might not give her the best education, but it was where she needed to be.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**August 2011**

"You have incredible feet."

"Excuse me?" Annie asked. She glanced around the mall as a man in tennis shorts pointed downward.

"You're feet. They are incredible."

"Thanks," Annie said slowly as she glanced down at her sandals.

"This might seem a bit forward, but I would love it we could meet up sometime so I could rub your feet. I give great foot massages."

"Um," Annie said nervously as she glanced around the food court, hoping a security guard came by. Just then she saw Jeff walking out of The Gap with a bag in his hands. "Actually, I don't think my boyfriend would be too happy with that," Annie told the Creep sternly as she pointed towards Jeff. "He's very protective of me. He's an amateur boxer and he'd just love a reason to get some real live practice in today."

"Oh. Well, alright then," he nervously stammered. "If you ever change your mind…" The Creep quickly scribbled his number on the back of a receipt and stuffed it in Annie's hand before he sped off and disappeared in the crowd.

"Hey Annie," Jeff said as he approached her. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. Just out shopping," Annie said as she crumpled up the receipt and threw it in a nearby trash bin.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**October 2012**

"But Jeff, we're not a couple."

"Neither are Troy and Abed, and look at how many times they wear matching costumes."

Annie frowned in confusion, not sure what to make over Jeff's proposal. "You don't think it's weird if we show up at a Halloween party in a matching costume? People will think we're going out."

"No, they'll think we're two friends who decided to do something fun together."

"Why are you pushing for this anyway? You hate anything couple like."

"Because it's my last Halloween at Greendale and I'm in one of my very rare sentimental moods. I can't believe I actually have to talk you into this. I figured you'd love it."

"Okay," she said uncertainly.

"Great. How about I go as a boxer and you can be my ring girl."

"Okay," Annie repeated just as Jeff's phone buzzed. As he turned away to look at the text she wondered how she could properly pretend to 'misinterpret' her costume if she decided to back out at the last minute.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**January 2014**

"You look beautiful tonight Annie. You always look beautiful, but you look exceptionally lovely tonight."

"Thanks," Annie said as Roy wiped his mouth with his napkin. It was now been eleven months since she first started going out with Roy. So far things had been going great. He was funny and smart and a perfect gentleman. He was a good man, and any woman would be lucky to be with him.

"Any man would be lucky to be with someone as lovely as you Annie," Roy said, inadvertently reversing what she had just thought in her head. "And I don't want to go on without knowing we'll always be in each other's lives, making one another happy." She looked on as he stood up from the table and got down on one knee. "Annie Edison," he said as he took opened a jewelry box and revealed a diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

Annie sat there speechless, well aware that everyone in the restaurant was looking at her. This wasn't a complete surprise. She knew how much Roy loved her and wanted to be with her. A part of her had hoped that when he did eventually propose she would be ready and would say yes. But as she looked at the ring, she knew she couldn't marry him. She knew this would devastate him, but she had to follow her heart. And her heart was telling her this wasn't the guy she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"Roy," she said gently. "We have to talk."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**May 2015**

"I love Britta," Annie slurred as Jeff opened his door and led them in. "She makes the best margaritas."

"I'll make sure she knows that," Jeff replied as he led her to the couch, gently sitting her down before placing his jacket around her shoulders. "Sit tight while I get you some water."

"You're always taking care of me. That's why I loooovvve you."

"I love you too," he said with a grin as he kissed her. "Especially when you're a hot mess."

She giggled as Jeff went to get her some water. They had been dating now for a little over a year and things were going great. Both Annie and Jeff were happier then they'd ever thought possible. And unlike with Roy, Annie could actually see herself being with Jeff for a long time. Hopefully for the rest of her life.

She reached into his jacket pocket, hoping she found some gum, when she felt something small and metallic. She pulled her hand out and saw that she was holding a silver key. At first she thought it had fallen off of Jeff's key ring. But then she saw that it had a purple ribbon tied in a bow around it.

"Here you are," Jeff said as he placed a glass of water and some Advil in front of her. "This should help you…" His voice trailed off as he noticed the key in her hand.

"Jeff…"

"I was going to give you that tonight, but then our friends threw that impromptu party and I decided to wait until tomorrow. But now that you've seen it…" He sat down next to her and took hold of her hands. "I love you Annie, and I want to be with you. I know you stay over here almost every night, but I'd like it if things became more permanent then you just being a guest here. I want you to live here. Annie…will you move in with me?"

Annie brought her hands to her face, trying to wipe away her tears before her mascara ran. She gasped in emotional delight before wrapping her arms around Jeff. "Yes. Of course I'll live with you." She pulled back slightly before giving him the most mind blowing kiss either of them had ever experienced.

Despite the late hour, neither of them now felt tired at all. They scrambled to their feet, their lips barely breaking apart as they made their way to the bedroom, knowing it would be a while before any sleep was gotten by them.


End file.
